Talk:Last Stand
Wow I don't know who keeps uploading these funky images. Apparently Last Stand is Tier 2 Lol. OmegaBlade ~Editing Virtuoso~ 22:46, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Martyrdom? They would probably need to make Martyrdom a Tier Two perk then since it would be almost useless having Martyrdom as a Tier 3: 1. You're able to try and kill some people with your pistol 2. Once you die, you drop a grenade It's like a suicide class. iplayf0rkeeps MaiPenRai 22:58, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Last Stand in MDWF2 Can anyone confirm whether or not Last Stand in Modern Warfare 2 allows you to use ANY secondary weapon, or if it only allows the use of pistols and machine pistols. What I am really asking is, if you had a shotgun as your secondary, would you be able to use it in Last Stand? It seems like only the raffica works for me among the machine pistols. Can anyone confirm? 17:52, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Prolly cuz it looks like the M9 and IW was too lazy to make last stand characters with machine pistols besides M93 that looks like M9Jeff100888 00:21, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed. you can use and pistol with attachments or the M93 Raffica Lt. Col. Gen.Cain[[User Talk:Gen.Cain|''T'']] 02:08, January 27, 2010 (UTC) The only weapons you can possibly use in last stand (unless you pick up a weapon JUST as you go into last stand) are: USP .45, Magnum, M9, Desert Eagle, and the M93 Raffica. Nothing else can be used unless you glitch and pick it up as your going into last stand. I've also used the G18 in second chance in Special Ops. Progamer7100 14:30, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I've heard kills made with the standard Last Stand-M9 count towards the M9 weapons challenges in MW2. I'm not very good with last stand *embaraased*. Can anyone confirm? Marvelon 13:44, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Glitch? Sometimes in CoD4 I was swapping my weapon for a P90 when I got shot and put into Last Stand, however when I entered Last Stand I had the P90 not a pistol. This only happened to me twice and I was wondering if it should be mentioned or not. COD:BO improvment If anyone feels this belongs on a forum fell free to move this bit. But I was thinking with last stand, should it return, it makes whoever put the player into last stand is guranteed the kill, so if I put someone into last stand then someone else kills him on the floor the other person will only get an assist as I for one hate it when you put someone down then they get stolen right there, or someone kills you then the last stand is stolen on your way there, also it would be good if the downed player could not commit suicide, the kill still goes to you. - RASICTalk 11:16, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Cleanup This page needs some serious cleanup. Various facts (such as killing yourself with a flashbang after you go into last stand) is stated numerous times, and some of the opinions expressed on the perk is irrevelant. 16:18, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ...then do it yourself? This *is* a wiki. Free to edit. If you have the time to complain, you have the time to clean it up. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 19:46, November 29, 2010 (UTC)